Strange Happenings in Portland Oregon
by iamQuoz
Summary: Fringe goes to investigate the recent and strange goings on in Portland Oregon... Things might get a little Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Happenings in Portland Oregon

(Note: I'm primarily using the first season of Fringe... Keep that in mind)

"'Claims of creature sightings', really?" Astrid exclaimed after reading the file, "This is probably going to wind up being a hoax." she said handing the file over to Peter and Olivia. "With what has happened recently, I can't afford to make that assumption." Broyals sighed, "Plus I have it on good authority that these claims are all too real."

Walter looked up from his root beer float and wandered over towards them. "These 'creatures' are most likely some sort of manifestation of the other side." Walter padded around worriedly, "barring that, it could be any number of nasty things... mass hallucinations caused by-"

"Yes, yes, we get it Walter." Peter waived his hand at Walter dismissively, "I think it's worth checking out." Peter said shrugging slightly. Olivia reached over and looked at the file, "It doesn't really say much on what we might be dealing with... but I guess flying into a case half-blind is becoming a bit of a specialty for us..."

"But who do we talk to when we get there?" Peter wondered suddenly, "The people filing these claims?" Broyals shook his head, "All of them were left anonymously." he said, taking back the file from them, "It looks like the only way to get to the root of the issue, is to just go there and start investigating."

"Oh goody," Walter said, mostly to himself, "I'll start packing the necessary equipment!"

Walter marched back and forth "Amistad, I am going to need your help."

"Astrid..." Astrid said sighing, as she got up slowly, muttering to herself... "My... name...is... Astrid." Peter chuckled to himself as Astrid left, "At least Amistad is a complement.." Olivia looked at Peter with slight confusion before realization dawned on her, "Amistad means feminine in Spanish…" she said nodding, "At least it's better than when he called her ostrich."

"You know," Olivia said turning to Peter as Broyals left to make travel arrangements for the team, "if it weren't for the craziness that I've seen first hand, I wouldn't think these creature reports were anything other than a prank."

"I can't even believe some of the things we've seen…" Peter sighed, "Who knows, this might be one of our more 'normal' cases."

"What are the chances of that?" Olivia asked sarcastically as she walked towards the door to the lab. "Slim to none…" Peter said as he followed her out the doorway to go start packing.

][][][][][

"Oh no, that wasn't awkward at all." Nick said with a slightly sarcastic tone tingeing his words, as he pushed his plate away. Monroe scratched behind his ear apologetically, and Nick breathed deeply,

"So where would someone, like yourself, go to get these things?" Monroe considered Nick for a moment before speaking, "…I might know of something… I heard about it through the creature grapevine."

"Okay," he said, leaning forward, "where is it?"

… Much later (Post bust)…

"Well, at least THAT is over." Nick said sitting lazily on Monroe's couch, "I don't think these cases can get any weirder."

"Dude," Monroe admonished, "You did NOT just say that!"

"Huh?" Nick said angling his head questioningly. "You never say that! Whenever someone says that in movies, things always GET weirder!"

"That's a myth-" Nick began to say when Monroe cut him off, "Nick, you of ALL people should know that the truth is stranger than fiction!" He gestured angrily at himself, "A month ago you thought _**I was a myth!**_" Nick froze at that one, unable to come up with a decent response.

"Monroe shook his head, "Unbelievable, you have absolutely no survival instinct!"

"What do you mean by that?" Nick admonished in a questioning tone.

"You're a Grimm, who is currently in the home of a Blutbad… one of your ancestor's many natural enemies might I add… Had I been so inclined, I could have killed you when you napped on my couch just last week!"

"I told you before, I trust you Monroe." Nick said softly, "Believe it or not, you are trustworthy."

"I don't really deserve anyone's trust." Monroe insisted, "Not that I don't appreciate it, mind you." He sat down in a huff, placing his face in his hands.

"All I'm saying is that I've had nothing but creature cases since becoming a Grimm." Nick said quietly, "I'm about due for a normal case."

][][][][][

"Part of me want's this to be a hoax." Olivia admitted as they disembarked from the plane, "I mean you'd think at least one 'Fringe' case would be somewhat in the realm of normalcy."

"You of ALL people should know that the truth is often stranger than fiction." Peter said as he adjusted the shoulder strap of the bag he was holding, grunting under it's weight. "Walter, what did you put in this bag, bricks?"

"Be careful with that Peter," Walter said panicking slightly, "that bag contains some delicate equipment!" Peter rolled his eyes and breathed deeply, "Of course Walter…" Peter muttered under his breath, "…why is it the fragile equipment is also the heaviest?"

"Just your luck I guess." Astrid said giggling slightly.

"So where should we start searching?" Peter said as he placed the bag into the back of the car that the FBI had provided.

"Might I suggest the woods?" Walter said with a thoughtful tone in his voice, "a lot of the reports are centered around forested areas."

"Okay then, sounds like a plan." Peter acknowledged, "Then it's into the woods we go!"

"You did not just say that." Olivia said in disbelieve as she placed her face behind her open palm.

"I totally did."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

S.H.i.P.O

(The great thing about this story is that you don't have to have seen all the episodes of either to appreciate it. If you haven't seen Fringe or Grimm, no worries, all things relevant will be explained in due time, and I will answer any questions that are submitted unto me if you are still confused.)

"Hey Monroe, I'm a little concerned," Nick said the moment Monroe answered the phone. "Hello to you too." Monroe retorted with a bit of his signature sarcasm, "What seems to be the creature feature?"

"I saw the air glitch and shimmer in a yellow-gold aura around some otherwise normal looking people." Nick continued urgently, "Any ideas as to what they might be?"

"Huh..." Monroe shifted on his feet uneasily, "doesn't sound like anything I've ever encountered." Nick sighed, "That is definitely not what I wanted to hear..." Nick replied slowly, "There was nothing in the books either."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out Nick." Monroe said, trying to sound optimistic, "Where about did you see them?"

"Near a hiking trail," Nick answered with a bit more gusto, "it's not very heavily trafficked, maybe you could catch a scent?"

"Yeah, If I smell them it might jog my memory." Monroe replied with enthusiasm evident in his voice, "and if there is a scent to sniff, I'm sure I can track it too!"

"Great!" Nick cheered happily, "I'll meet you at your house, we can go from there." Nick hung up as soon as Monroe agreed, leaving Monroe muttering, "Whatever happened to 'goodbye'?"

][][][][][

"What is all this?" Peter asked as he peered warily at the contraption Walter pulled out of his pack. The contraption looked like a panel with several different gages fastened onto it. "Well," Walter pointed to one of the gages, "this one measures background radiation, this one measures -" Olivia cut Walter off, "Okay we get the idea Walter," Olivia waived her hand dismissively, "Just tell us what measurements are weird and when."

Walter nodded, "Everything seems to be normal, but we are just at the beginning of the trail."

Peter shushed whatever Olivia was going to respond with, and he quietly whispered, "I think I hear something..."

Everyone got quiet. Olivia motioned everyone to hide in the brush along-side the path, and they went about concealing themselves.

"I don't smell anything unusual." a scruffy looking male that was headed up the path remarked to his, slightly shorter, but clean-cut, companion. "But I know there's a patch of Wolfs bane around here, so that could explain it..."

The shorter male sighed, "So we came all the way out here to run into a dead-end." the man rubbed his temples. "Monroe, please think. Surely you can think of something that you've seen with a shimmering yellow aura."

Astrid, who was hiding next to Olivia gasped, ever so-slightly, and the scruffy looking man seemed to hear it. "Nick, I heard something over in that patch of wolf's bane!"

Olivia quickly stood up, gun drawn and badge in-hand "FBI, hands in the air!"

][][][][][

The two men froze as the rest of the fringe team came out of hiding. "There's been a huge miss-understanding," The shorter man protested, "I'm a Portland police officer."

"Olivia quirked an eyebrow, "Then show us your badge!" Olivia yelled back, as Nick began to procure his badge. "Nick Burckhardt." she read the badge as she lowered her gun to its holster.

"What about scruffy?" Peter asked accusingly as Monroe protested, "Hey, I'm not that scruffy-looking!"

"He's my hiking buddy." Nick offered quickly," I brought him to keep me out of poison-plant related trouble."

"Maybe you too can help us, Astrid offered quietly, "have you noticed anything out of the ordinary around these woods?"

"Maybe..." Nick looked at Monroe, who only shrugged.

"I've got nothing my, uh, wolf-bane allergies are acting up." Monroe made a show of rubbing his nose and sniffing as if agitated.

Nick turned to Olivia and Peter again, "Why, what are you looking for?"

Just as Olivia was about to insist that it was on a need to know basis Walter blurted out "Creature!" Peter looked towards Walter who was pointing at Monroe. Monroe took a nervous half-step back. "A creature?" Monroe asked in mock-surprise, "What is he talking about?" he said chuckling nervously.

"What are you saying Walter, your equipment is obviously buggy." Astrid chucked, but Walter didn't seem so sure.

"Monroe..."

"What is it?"

Nick pointed at Peter, "He's one of them!"

"What do you mean by that? Explain yourself!"

"Just as soon as you explain why your friend there," he said gesturing at Peter, "has a shimmering golden aura!"

][][][][][

"He can see that Peter is from the other side! Walter exclaimed, "He must be one of the cortexifan test subjects!"

"A what now?" Nick postured to Monroe, Monroe only shrugged and responded, "I don't think they know what you are."

"Enlighten us, what are you two?" Olivia demanded, ready to reach for her gun if need-be. "I'm a descendent of the brothers Grimm, and it's my job to keep the creature world in-line!"

"Blutbaden..." Monroe said pointing at himself, "I'm a wolf-creature." Monroe shifted his hand into a claw and slashed at a tree trunk and left huge gashes. Olivia yelped, "His hand turned into a claw, I saw it!" The other team members took steps back, in awe of the damage Monroe had inflicted on the tree.

"Now it's your turn." Nick insisted, "Who or what are you all?"

"We're Fringe Division, and I think we can help each other out." Peter said stepping forward.

"I'm listening..." Nick stated cautiously, "please, do continue to explain."

][][][][][][

To Be Continued


End file.
